Juste une Cigarette
by ApocalypseEl
Summary: Tokio Hotel. Anna vit dans l'hôtel de son oncle, son tuteur. Et voilà que quatre allemands débarque à Paris, pour la première fois.
1. Chapitre 1

**Juste une cigarette.**

**Chapitre 1.**

C'était à une autre époque, dans un autre pays. Là où ils n'étaient pas vraiment encore connu. Là où leur premier tube n'était pas encore sorti. Quelque part entre 2005 et 2006. J'étais une simple fille qui n'avait pas tellement de chance dans la vie. Une simple fille qui logeait dans l'hôtel de son oncle, pourtant. Une simple orpheline élevée par un parent, c'est avoir de la chance ?

J'aimais traîner dans la ville, le soir. Mon oncle n'aimait pas, mais j'aimais lui désobéïre. J'avais quinze ans, j'étais jeune, bête et insouciante. C'est vingts ans après qu'on se rend compte de ses conneries. A quinze ans, j'avais des potes qui m'entraînaient en boîte, et j'avais déjà pris plus d'une cuite. A quinze ans, je fumais déjà comme un pompier, et je savais que, comme mon père quartoze ans avant, j'allais en mourir si je continuais. Mon père en est mort alors que j'étais toute jeune, et vous croyez que c'est ça qui va me décider à arrêter ?

Non.

Bien sûr que non. Si je ne fumais pas, rien de tout cela ne me serai arrivé. C'est évident. Et pourtant, je ne regrette rien.

Absolument rien.

Nous étions en hiver. La neige tombait lentement sur Paris, en plein mois de Décembre. Mon oncle cherchait déséspérèment après ses filles de chambres, comme il les appelaient. Moi-même, je n'aimais pas le titre de 'Bonne', trouvant cela un peu trop vulgaire pour elles.

J'étais assise dehors, à l'écart, sur le bord de la fenêtre en renfoncement. Clope entre les doigts, j'observais la grande rue avec plaisir, découvrant la vie des gens, si passionante par moment. Je remarquais aussitôt un changement de décors, lorsqu'un groupe de jeune s'avança vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. Un grand brun avait un parapluie noir en main, tandis que le garçon le plus près de lui avait une capuche sur une casquette New York. Deux autres les accompagnaient. L'un avait des lunettes de soleil, bras croisés, portant un bonnet noir avec des têtes de mort blanche. Si je n'avais pas vu ses muscles au travers de son blouson de cuir, j'aurais pu en déduire que c'était une fille, en regardant ses cheveux. Le dernier, quand à lui, portait une casquette et une vieille jaquette ainsi qu'un bermuda bleu marine. Tout en parcourant la facade des yeux, l'air inquièt, ils s'avançaient vers l'entrée.

« Heu … excuchez moi, mademoishelle.

- Mmh ? Allemand ?

- Oui.

- Je peux vous aider ? Proposais-je alors, dans leur langue natale. »

Ils me regardèrent alors tous d'un air réjouï, et le petit au bermuda me demanda si c'était bien là, l'hôtel Emile et Unuie.

« C'est bien là. Mon oncle en est le directeur, mais attendez, je … »

Eteignant ma cigarette devant eux, me frottant les mains, j'entrais dans l'hôtel, cherchant mon oncle dans le hall. Il était juste derrière le comptoir, au téléphone.

« Hm. Excuse moi. Alec ?

- Oui, deux secondes, je suis a toi.

- Non non, c'est pas pour moi. Tu as des clients.

- Hein quoi ?! Ah, oui, bien sûr, oui. Aurevoir monsieur. Hm. Jeunes gens, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Alec, se sont … des Allemands.

- Les allemands. Mais bien sûr, ils devaient arriver … Venez donc par là, cher amis. »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2.**

Trois jours. Trois jours que je les voyais defiler dans le hall, l'air un peu pommé. Leur manager les avait rejoint le lendemain, et m'avait dédégneusement demander de 'dégager' de son chemin. Ils sortaient en boîte de nuit tous les soirs, et, rentraient bien tard. Aujourd'hui, seize heures vingt quatre, j'étais assis sur un siège de velour rougeâtre quand mon oncle s'avança, anxieux, vers moi.

« Anna, voudrais-tu, s'il te plaît, aller réveiller monsieur Kaulitz, chambre 110 ? Marie s'occupe des deux autres.

- Heu, ils sont quatre, je crois, non ?

- Hm ?! Oh, mais bien sûr. Monsieur Schäffer est déjà debout. »

Chambre 110. Comme si j'avais QUE ça, à faire. Je me lève tout de même et prend les escaliers. Je ne travaille pas pour mon oncle, mais je concidère ceci comme un service au gérant de l'hôtel. Après tout, il me permet d'avoir une chambre de la plus haute classe gratuitement.

Prenant le premier couloir, je vois défiler cinq-six chambres, avant d'arriver devant la 110. M'apprétant à toquer contre le panneau de porte, j'aperçois Marie qui sort de la chambre 109.

« Humpf. Je parle pas un mot d'Allemand. Mais ce 'monsieur' Kaulitz, j'peux te dire qu'il était pas content que je le réveille. J'ai même peinée à arriver jusqu'au lit, tellement c'est le bordel. Espère avoir un meilleur résultat avec son frère, An'. »

Soupirant, elle se retournait, et entrait dans la chambre 108 après avoir frappé. Je fis alors de même. Prenant mon souffle, je frappais contre la porte en bois, et rentrais. La porte n'étais pas vérrouillée. J'entrais dans la pièce qui servait de chambre, et découvrait un garçon allongé en étoile de mer au dessus des couvertures. Habillé d'un caleçon simplement, torse nu, il ronflait légèrement, la bouche entr'ouverte. Je m'approchais pour le secouer un peu, lui effleurer l'épaule. Je retirais mon geste aussitôt. Sa peau était trop douce, comme celle d'un bébé à peine né. Il gémit doucement, se secoua un peu, et retomba profondément dans le sommeil.

Prenant une grand bouffée d'air, je lui retouchais l'épaule, et le secouais un peu plus fort, tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux avec un air de surprise. Puis il sourit et referma les yeux, l'air content.

« C'est ça, fout toi de moi. Dépêche toi, tu dois te lever. Et moi, j'dois me barrer.

- Mmh. Attend ! »

Tandis que j'allais sortir de la chambre, il s'était assis brutalement, et me regardait les yeux grand ouvert, faisant apparement un effort pour réfléchir.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Anna. Je m'appelle Anna. »

Et je quittais la chambre d'un pas assuré. Claquant la porte, je me retrouvais face au garçon aux cheveux noirs qui tenait le parapluie quand ils étaient arrivés.

« Ah. Salut, me sourit-il, amusé.

- Ouais, salut. »

Empreintant de nouveau le chemin des escaliers, j'entendais le deuxième Kaulitz parler à son frère qui était sorti sur le palier de la porte.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait, cette nuit ?

- Tu rigoles ? Elle vient d'entrer en trombe dans ma chambre pour me réveiller.

- Joli réveil, alors.

- La ferme, frérot. »

Avec un sourire en coin, je dévalais les marches de l'escalier avant de me retrouver dans le hall, où 'monsieur-le-manager-de-messieurs-les-allemands' discutait avec mon oncle. Une discution très animée sur le fait de laisser approcher n'importe qui de ses petits protégers. Je sentis un regard haineux dans mon dos, et me sentis tout de suite visée.

« Si vous voulez parler des femmes de chambres, elles ne font rien d'autre que ce qu'ils leurs demande. C'est-à-dire, les réveiller à une certaine heure s'ils ne le sont pas déjà.

- Non, je ne parlais pas des femmes de chambres. »

Je me stoppais alors, et me retournais lentement. Très, lentement. Je reçu le coup d'œil glacé de David, et le stress de mon oncle en même temps.

« Si vous voulez parler d'Anna, j'aimerai vous présenter ma fille. »

Oui. Pour tout le monde, ainsi que pour lui, j'étais sa fille. Son unique fille qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde. Et d'ailleurs, c'est le seul être cher qui me reste dans la vie. Celui qui m'a elevé, qui m'a appris la vie. Donc oui, je suis sa fille. Pas sa nièce, sa fille.

Sauf que je ne l'appel pas Papa. Ni tonton. Juste Alec.

« Oh. Votre fille … Bien. Excusez moi, alors. Si c'est votre fille … »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3.**

Ils étaient dans la pièce d'où je sortais. La musique me tapant sur les nerfs, le besoin d'une cigarette pressent, je bousculais alors un garçon qui rentrait du dehors alors que je voulais y sortir.

« Oh. Anna.

- Yoan ? »

Un sourire éclatant. Me prenant la main, il m'entraîna là où était. Appuyés contre le mur en brique, la pénombre s'infiltrant entre nous, je sortais mon paquet de cigarette.

« T'en veux une ?

- Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais ?

- J'en ai pas l'intention pour le moment. »

Allumant ma clope, je savourais le goût de la nicotine traverser ma bouche, s'infiltrer dans ma gorge, mes poumons, & la recrachait doucement, savourant chaque instant.

« Y a des nouvelles têtes. Ils viennent pas d'ici.

- Des allemands.

- Oui. Sam veut leur vendre de la coke.

- Mauvaise idée.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Mais il m'a rit au nez, et s'est avancé vers eux.

- QuQuoi ? Il leur en a vendu ?!

- J'crois que oui, mais … eh, où tu vas ? »

Jettant ma cigarette, je re-rentrais dans la boîte de nuit, et cherchais du regard les quatre allemands sur qui j'aurai dû veiller un peu plus que ça. Mon oncle ne m'avait rien dit, juste le nom de la boîte avec sa permission. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que j'étais une vieille habituée.

Je repèrais alors des dreads blondes avachi sur un canapé face à une table. Son frère, mort de rire, avachi à côté de lui. Je m'avançais encore un peu, zig-zagant entre les gens avant de m'apercevoir deux jeunes bimbo sur les genous de chacun. Qu'allait dire encore 'monsieur' David, s'il apprenait que j'étais témoin de cette scène 'répugnante'.

Je m'avançais bien décidée à les ramener coûte que coûte à l'hôtel.

« Heuu steuplaît. Eh, miss, disais-je d'un ton claquant à la blonde sur les genous du dreadeux. Tu dégages des jambes de mon mec, s'il te plaît ?! »

Elle me jaugea de haut en bas, avant de se lever en grimaçant. Levant les yeux au ciel, j'entendis un vague « Alors comme ça, on est ensemble, Anna

? » En soupirant, je me retournais vers son frère, et sa blonde qu'il était en train d'embrasser. Bras croisés, j'enjambais mon prétendu copain qui me pris par les hanches au même moment, et j'aterris sur ses genous. Un sourire goguenard se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Lui foutant une claque, je me relevais, et tapota sur l'épaule de ma voisine.

« Tu permets que je reprènne mon amant ? Merci »

…

« Mais … tu les connais ?

- Ils sont dans l'hôtel de mon oncle. Je vais tuer Sam avant de me faire tuer moi-même.

- Attend Anna !

- Quoi ?

- Vaudrai mieux les ramener, avant. Si tu veux, je peux tuer Sam pour toi. J'ai toujours eu envie de lui défigurer con joli visage d'ange.

- Je t'en pris, alors. »

Tandis que Yoan rentrait dans la boîte, je prenais la direction de la grande rue, tout en serrant le dénommé Bill par le bras, et traînais Tom par la main. Levant les yeux au ciel lorsqu'ils éclataient de rire sous l'effet de la drogue, je poursuivais mon chemin tout en les tirant de toute la force dont je pouvais disposer.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de lutte effrénée, j'entrai dans le hall de l'hôtel, où mon oncle attendait derrière le comptoir et d'où David venait de sortir pour entrer en salle de restauration. Avec un soupire de soulagement, j'expliquais vite fait la chose à Alec, et nous montions l'ascenseur. Tom s'accrochant désèspérément à moi, Alec prit en main Bill et le ramena à sa chambre. Je traversais alors le couloir, avec un Tom qui fantasmait sur les éléphants roses qui manquaient de l'ecraser.

Entrant dans sa chambre, je le laissais tomber sur son lit, où il rebondit comme sur un trampolinne. Ayant bonne conscience, et ne voulant le laisser dans cet état, avec le peu de force qu'il me restait je me dirigeais avec lui dans la salle de bain et le fit asseoir dans la douche.

« Anna, mais tu … Ahahah. Tu fais quoi là ? »

Le pire, c'est que Tom riait. Il riait, et moi, il me donnait envie de pleurer. Je ne le connaissais pas, je m'étais fait gueuler dessus pour sa belle gueule, je venais de le sauver des mines de la drogue et je m'aprêtais à lui faire prendre une douche froide. Mais il restait un inconnu, et je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi je m'acharnais à faire tout ça.

Me relevant, j'ouvris le robinet d'eau froide, et la pomme de douche deversa une pluie gelée sur la tête du dreadeux qui me regardait avec un air rêveur, absent. Quand il senti l'eau couler le long de son visage, il resta deux secondes silencieux, deux secondes qui me parurent une éternité. Puis, il hurla.

Il hurla avec toute la force dont il était capable.

Il hurlait de douleur.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4.**

« Anna, tu peux aller réveiller monsieur Kaulitz, chambre 110 ?

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Désolée, Alec. Je … Je ne peux pas. Pas la chambre 110. »

Refoulant les larmes, je tournais les talons et quittais le hall sous le regard ébahis de mon oncle. Je quittais la rue trop éclairée pour un mois de Décembre. La rue était trop déserte, était trop clémente, trop chaude, trop silencieuse, trop … trop. Je courrais, à présent. A droite, à gauche, re à droite. Encore a droite. Tout droit. A gauche. A droite. Je courrais pendant vingt bonnes minutes avant de me retrouver devant l'hôtel, une fois de plus. M'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, j'allumais une cigarette tandis qu'un homme encapûchonné sortait d'Emile & Unuie.

Son regard parcoura la rue de gauche à droite, avant de tomber sur moi. Ses lévres s'étirèrent doucement en un sourire, et il s'avança vers moi.

« Excuse moi.

- Je veux pas te voir.

- T'aurais pas … juste une cigarette ? »

Il avait enlever ses lunettes, et me regardait intensément. Comme s'il me passait au rayon X. Je sentis la douleur refluer en moi, réentendais son cris de desespoir. Et je voyais ses yeux, couleurs chocolat.

Je lui tendais mon paquet. Il hésita, puis prit la dernière cigarette qu'il restait.

« Tu … Tu veux marcher ?

- Non.

- D'accord. »

Silence.

Un silence bien trop long. Je le regardais de nouveau, voyant qu'il ne m'avait pas lacher des yeux.

« D'accord.

- Quoi ?

- On marche. »

Je me levais, et commença à marcher. Il me rattrapa par la main, et ne la lacha pas. Il s'arrêta, et m'obligea à m'arrêter par la même occasion.

« Merci.

- De quoi ?

- Pour hier. Tu sais, d'habitude, on se drogue pas. C'est un truc qu'on s'interdit, parce que si David l'apprend, on est mort. Alors ce que t'a fait, hier, c'était vraiment génial.

- Je l'ai pas fais pour toi. J'ai sauvé ma peau.

- Pardon ?

- David savait que j'étais avec vous, dans la même boîte de nuit. S'il vous voyait revenir dans l'état où vous étiez, j'étais morte.

- Ah. »

Il soupira, et regarda la rue large. Trop vide, une fois de plus.

« T'étais pas obligée de me foutre sous la douche.

- Je sais.

- Mais tu l'as quand même fait.

- Oui.

- Merci. T'es une fille bien, tu sais ?

- Tom …

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne te souvient de rien d'autre, a part la douche ?

- Non. »

Il me regarda, intrigué. Je baissais alors les yeux.

« D'accord. »

Et je lachais sa main, tournais le dos, et jetais ma cigarette finis avant d'entrer dans l'hôtel, le plantant dans la rue.

…

On frappe à la porte. Mais, je n'ai aucune envie d'y répondre. De toute façon, je suis dans la salle de bain. Sous la douche. Habillée. Mais sous la douche. Avec l'eau qui coule doucement sur moi, éparpillant mes cheveux. Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas en état d'ouvrir. Alors, même lorsque, cette fois, c'est à la porte de salle de bain qu'on toque, je n'ouvre pas. Je ne répond pas. Je ne dirai pas un mot.

La porte s'ouvre alors, mais je ne lève pas les yeux. Je sais, de toutes façons, qui est dans cette même pièce. Je sens alors l'eau s'arrêter, et une serviette chaude m'envelopper, tandis qu'on me porte jusque dans la pièce d'à côté. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou, son odeur, un mélange d'Axe et de cigarette-chocolat. Je sens qu'il s'asseoit sur le lit, avec moi dans ses bras. Moi, recroquevillée dans la serviette humide qu'il a dans ses bras.

« Je sais. »

Je réfléchissais. Une échapatoire. Pitié.

« Tu sais quoi ?

- Tu es la première.

- La première quoi ?

- J'ai pas l'habitude.

- L'habitude de quoi ?

- Et souvent, c'est elles qui me trouvent.

- Et quoi ?!

- Pas moi qui leur court après, elles se laissent faire.

- Tom tu…

- Et puis, toi, non.

- Tom ?

- Anna ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Sous la douche.

- Ah. Heu … Je vois pas le rapport.

- Je me souviens. Ça a été dûr, de se souvenir, mais je me souviens.

- Te souviens de quoi ?

- De ce qu'il s'est passé.

« J'ai hurlé. J'ai tellement hurlé que t'a commencé à pleurer, et que t'a éteint l'eau. Tu pleurais en silence, et moi, j'hurlais. Et puis, je me suis tût, et t'es venue te réfugier contre mon torse. J'étais trempé, mais ça ne te faisait rien. Tu pleurais contre moi, tu te liberais, ça te faisait du bien. Et puis, je sais pas, tu as relever la tête. Je t'avais serré dans mes bras, autant que je pouvais. Et tu m'as embrassé. Embrassé comme jamais une fille m'as embrassée. Et tu pleurais toujours. Mais c'était pas grave, t'étais dans mes bras, ça allait mieux. Alors, t'as cessé de pleurer, et tu t'es un peu mieux blottie contre moi. On est restés là toute la nuit. Tous les deux. L'un contre l'autre. En silence. S'écoutant l'un et l'autre. Et puis, tu m'as ramené dans mon lit, et m'as donné un calmant, pour que je dorme. Tu t'es couchée à côté de moi, et tu as attendu. T'as attendu que je m'emdorme, avant de partir rejoindre ta chambre. Et quand je me suis réveillé, je ne me souvenais de rien. Je croyais avoir rêvé. Ce n'était pas possible, vu que tu n'étais pas dans mon lit. Mais j'avais toujours cette image, de toi et moi dans la douche, l'un contre l'autre. Bordel, Anna.

- Tais toi, Tom. Tais toi.

- Non, plus jamais. »


End file.
